


Shelter in the Storm

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Junmyeon had big dreams. He made it in to SM. He trained and practiced and worked tirelessly. The struggle seemed endless. Thankfully, there was Jinki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF with the following forward:
> 
> This ship doesn't even exist does it? Probably not. Anyways, I wrote this over a year ago for my babe, bunbun28 to fuel her Junmyeon feels. There was originally much more to this story but I doubt I'll ever finish it. It's largely unbeta-ed so take that into account. 

He rolled over, still half asleep, and buried his face in the pillow. He inhaled deeply. It smelled familiar. It smelled like him. The room was still dark but the alarm would be going off soon. He looked at the boy sleeping peacefully beside him. Jinki snored softly.

Today was the day. Their big day. A part of him was jealous. A part of him wondered if his day would ever come. Three years of training and no end in sight. Yet.

''Don't give up hope.'' He whispered to himself. He quietly stuffed those feelings away. Today was their day, their debut. He pushed every feeling out of his heart that wasn't joy and pride.

His eyes traced across his Jinni’s sleeping face as he stretched sleepy limbs. He felt a familiar ache between his legs, a common morning problem. He contemplated taking care of it. He contemplated waking Jinni. Instead he closed his eyes and slipped into memory.

***

"Someday we'll actually sing and dance, right, Hyung?" Junmyeon sat back on his heels and raked a hand through ruffled hair, forehead sticky with sweat.

Jinki wrinkled his nose. "That's what they say." He continued sweeping the wooden dance floor on hands and knees, hands pushing a white towel.

"Lies,"Junmyeon groaned, collapsing on his back. Jinki rammed his towel into Junmyeon's side. "Hyung," he whined.

"Come on Junnie," Jinki said. "Maybe if we finish fast enough we can go find an empty studio and I'll even let you pick our first song."

Junmyeon rolled onto his stomach and pouted. “Fine,” he grunted and reached for the towel he’d tossed aside. Jinki laughed and smacked Junmyeon’s behind. Startled, Junmyeon looked behind him at the older boy and was greeted with a teasing smile. He smiled back.

“I thought training would be more… practicing and less slave labor,” Junmyeon mumbled as they left the now-clean dance room. Jinki rolled his eyes at his dongsaeng’s continued complaints and let them roll off him.

“Come on, Junnie.” Jinki cajoled, throwing an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and guiding him down to the practice rooms. Of course, they were all taken.

“The roof?” Jinki suggested as Junmyeon’s mouth turned into a frown. Junmyeon looked at his watch.

“There’s an hour before the last bus,” he said, “sure why not?”

They turned and slowly made their way to the roof. As they walked Kim Kibum passed them, heading for the practice rooms himself. They nodded to one another.

“They’re all taken,” Jinki offered.

“I’m joining Jonghyun,” Kibum answered curtly, barely pausing before continuing on.

Jinki shrugged and pulled Junmyeon along, the younger boy’s eyes still following Kibum. They made it up the stairs and out onto the roof. The air was cool, summer slowly shifting into autumn. Junmyeon pulled the hood up of his hoodie, toying with the strings and looking around.

“We won’t bother anyone up here? Right, Hyung?” he asked, looking questioningly at Jinki.

Again, Jinki screwed up his face.

“Don’t call me that,” he said as Junmyeon began prowling around the roof.

“Why not?” Junmyeon asked, rounding a large stack of crates. “Oh look, a bench.”

“It feels weird,” Jinki stated, following.

Junmyeon threw himself onto the rickety bench propped against a brick wall. It shuddered but held. “It’s stronger than it looks,” Junmyeon laughed. “And that’s what you are, hyung.”

“It still feels weird,” Jinki eyed the bench, unsure if it could take both of them. Junmyeon arched his brows and Jinki shrugged uncomfortably.

“Well, what should I call you?” Junmyeon teased. Jinki decided to chance it and lowered himself gingerly onto the bench. It held and he relaxed. He scooted back to rest against the bricks but didn’t answer. Instead they fell into silence, neither speaking nor singing, looking up at the hazy clouds scuttling across the heavy moon.

“He’s too pretty to exist,” Junmyeon muttered, incomprehensibly, almost under his breath. Jinki looked at him, confused and Junmyeon flushed. He hadn’t meant to speak aloud.

“Kibum,” he clarified.

Jinki nodded. “But a lot of people here are pretty,” Jinki said. “It’s kind of a requirement for idols.”

“Yeah, but Kibum,” Junmyeon trailed off. Jinki had had his suspicious before this, he’d seen the younger boy eyeing some of their fellow trainees a little longer than strictly necessary. Always the boys. He looked at Junmyeon, the boy was reclined against the wall, legs spread before him and eyes closed.

“He is pretty, with that silky hair,” Jinki agreed. “Those eyes, so dark.” He let his voice drop low, barely above a whisper, a growl deep in his chest. “And his lips.” He let his breath come in shallow pants. “I bet he’s a great kisser. With those lips, so pretty and red.” He watched Junmyeon’s breath rise and fall, pace matching his own.

“You like him, don’t you?” Jinki whispered into his ear.

Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered open and he flushed, pulling away from Jinki.

“No,” he stammered.

Jinki flicked his eyes down Junmyeon’s body which was giving lie to his protests.

“It’s ok, Junnie,” Jinkin crooned, as he slowly reached out a finger to stroke along Junmyeon’s growing erection. Junmyeon moved to pull away but Jinki began to make soothing sounds deep in his chest.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking boys,” Jinki continued, ignoring the flush rising in Junmyoen’s cheeks. His fingers slowly trailed up the front of Junmyeons taut jeans. Slowly they found the tab of the zipper and, even more slowly, they pulled it down, teeth separating at an excruciatingly slow pace. His eyes locked on Junmyeon’s.

“And we work with such pretty boys,” Jinki spoke casually and Junmyeon bit his lower lip. Jinki found the button of his boxers which his fingers neatly unfastened. Junmyeon’s cock sprang free, hard and already dripping.

“I mean, have you seen Jonghyun’s arm’s when he training?” Jinki wrapped his hand around Junmyeon. “When he’s working out and the sweat,” he stroked up, “just drips down his biceps,” he stroked down. Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut.

“And when he does those crunches,” Junmyeon thrust up into his hand, “the way his six pack flexes and releases.

“And Yunho-hyung,” Jinki continued, remembering how  Junmyeon had stared at their sunbae. Junmyeon let out a long, low moan as Jinki began to stroke faster. “His thighs, when he wears those short shorts for dance practice.” Junmyeon’s breath hitched and his face scrunched up tight as he came into Jinki’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said, panicked.

“It’s ok, Junni,” Jinki laughed, wiping his hand on Junmyeon’s boxers, “it’s not like I didn’t expect that.”

Junmeyon blushed.

“And you can call me Jinni, when it’s just the two of us,” Jinki says.

*****

Junmyeon woke again and looked over to Jinki. He’d expected things to be weird after that but they hadn’t been. Jinki was still his best friend and he still had an insane crush on Kibum. There had been no awkwardness the next day, nor the day after they first kissed (practice to give the younger man ‘experience’), nor even after he’d taken Jinki’s cock into his mouth (curiosity about the taste). He was convinced it was impossible to be embarrassed and awkward around Jinki.

Jinki stretched and rolled over, eyes blinking open.

“Oh you’re here?” Jinki said around a yawn.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon replied. “I was a little too tipsy to make it back home so I slipped in while you were sleeping.”

Jinki nodded running a hand through his hair and groaning. His hand stroked down his stomach to cup at his morning erection, he gave it a few tentative tugs.

“Here, Jinni,” Junmyeon said, leaning into the older boy. “Let me”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’ll be your turn eventually,” Jinki promised the night it was announced he would be part of a new group. A group with Kibum, Minho, Jonghyun and Taemin, but not with him. Not with Junmyeon.

“I know Jinni,” Junmyeon said, trying not to sound bitter. “Are you guys moving into a dorm?”

Jinki nodded. “You’re welcome there whenever.”

“What about the others?”

“I’m going to be the leader,” Jinki answered. “I don’t care about the others. They can deal with it.”

They were back on their roof, back on their bench. It had become their favorite place over the last two years.

“When do you debut?” Junmyeon asked.

“A few months I think,” Jinki answered. He was scared. He was going to be the leader. He figured he was supposed to feel brave but all he felt was scared. What did a leader even do? What was he supposed to do? But before those thoughts could spiral into themselves and overwhelm him he focused on Junmyeon, on the younger man’s valiant attempt to be happy for him.

“You’re too good, Junnie,” Jinki said, pulling Junmyeon’s small frame into his arms. “They would be crazy not to debut you. Just hold out a little longer.”

A few days later the Junmyeon collapsed onto Jinki’s new bed in the ‘new’ dorm.

“Owwww,” Junmyeon complained as the bed didn’t give. “Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not debuting any time soon. I’ll let you make SM piles of cash so they can afford soft beds for my dorm.”

“At least I get my own room,” Jinki said, dropping his last box on the pile by the door. “One of the perks of being leader.”

“Scoot,” Jinki commanded, climbing in to snuggle Junmyeon on the tiny bed.

The sound of squabbling echoed down the hallway and Jinki groaned. Taemin and Jonhyun? Junmyeon tried to identify the voices.

“They couldn’t have picked guys who actually knew each other well and got along already could they?” Jinki complained into Junmyeon’s shoulder.

Junmyeon patted Jinki’s head in sympathy. Jinki rolled off the bed and squared his shoulders. Somehow, in a dozen tiny, unidentifiable ways, he transformed before Junmyeon’s eyes. He seemed taller, sterner. He became Leader. He strode purposefully from the room. Junmyeon pushed himself off the bed and followed into the common room.

He stood looking at the rest of his group.

“Ugh, you’re gonna be around a lot, huh?” Minho said, seeing Junmyeon a pace behind Jinki.

“Yes, he is,” Jinki said sharply. “So you guys better get used to it.”

Four sets of eyes looked sullenly at their leader. “I know we haven’t always been close.” Kibum snorted as Jinki continued. “But we’re it now, our own unit. So whether we become best friends for life or merely work partners, we will learn to get along.” He eyed Jonghyun and Taemin, each grasping one end of a bag of ramyun.

Suddenly Jinki’s shoulders rounded and a huge smile broke across his face. “Now who’s up for some FIFA? I bought my Playstation!”

Minho grinned in response and Jonghyun let go the ramyun, walking towards the television. “I’ll set it up,” he said.

“And Kibum is ordering pizza, to celebrate our first night in the dorm,” Jinki stated. Kibum glared at him and Jinki laughed, walking to his room to get the Playstation. Junmyeon joined Jonghyun at the television, helping him untangle the cord. Jonghyun smiled at him tentatively.

Nothing could form bonds like games and pizza. Junmyeon and Jinki reclined against each other hours later, surveying the mess of pizza boxes, chicken take out boxes (several hours of gaming was hungry work), plates, and drowsy teenage bodies.

Jinki rotated his head to look over at Junmyeon. “Roof?” he asked.

Junmyeon nodded,

“Taemin-ah,” Jinki kicked the Maknae. “Clean up.”

He pulled himself off the couch and lent a hand to Junmyeon. They stumbled out the dorm and to the back stairs that led to the roof. It was large and cluttered. Both boys walked to lean against the parapet.

“I don’t know why but it always feels good up on the roof.” Junmyeon commented.

“It’s cool, and quiet.” Jinki said.

Junmyeon nodded.

“You know what we need?” Jinki said, looking at Junmyeon, moonlight playing off the boyish twinkle in his eye. A conspiratorial grin broke across Junmyeon’s face.

“But how?” he started.

Jinki placed a finger on his lips, shushing him and disappeared. He returned minutes later with a black backpack. Unspeaking he hooked a leg over the parapet and climbed down the fire escape. A maniacal laugh threatened to erupt from Junmyeon but he stifled it with a fist and joined Jinki.

Slowly they walked the few blocks to the SM building, dark and empty in the middle of the night. Jinki walked purposefully to the alley, and Junmyeon followed. Jinki opened the backpack, pulling out identical black shirts, beanies and something Junmyeon couldn’t identify. He thrust a shirt at Junmyeon while pulling his own off his back.

Junmyeon couldn't contain a large grin as he slipped out of his colorful button up and into the black turtle neck. Jinki shoved their shirts into the backpack as Junmyeon pulled the black beanie over his hair.

“Jinni?” He asked as he saw Jinki hunched in the darkness. Jinki looked up at him, and Junmyeon yelped softly in surprise. Blackness was smeared all over Jinki’s face so only his eyes, reflecting the moon, were visible. “What the?”

Jinki giggled. “Kibum has way too many nice black shoes.” He handed Junmyeon a small cannister. Junmyeon giggled in response, smearing the blackness over his face.

“Shhhhh,” Jinki admonished, “you’re gonna get us caught.”

Junmyeon giggled harder and Jinki joined him.

“Shhhhhhhh,” Junmyeon mimicked dramatically, “Jinniiiiii.”

Jinki tried to force his face into a stern look, “Junniiiiieeeee.”

They collapsed into each other, biting their fists to stop the laughter. Junmyeon buried his face in Jinki’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Eventually their breath evened out.

“You good?” Junmyeon asked.

Jinki nodded, putting the cannister of shoe polish with their shirts in the black backpack. They made their way to the fire escape and Junki squatted, his thigh providing Junmyeon with a step up. The younger boy leaped and caught the bottom rung of the ladder and clambered up to the lever that would extend the bottom portion down to the ground. The metal squealed terribly and both boys froze, hearts in throats. No one came and they made their way up to the roof.

“Um, Jinni,” Junmyeon started, staring at their bench. “I don’t think we thought this all the way through. How are we getting it down?”

Jinki clapped him on the shoulder in response and walked around to the storage room that was the wall they always leaned against. He returned with two long ropes, one in each hand.

“I saw these a while back. We’ll use them to lower it to the ground.” Jinki dropped one of the ropes and started to tie the other around the bench.

“I hope it survives,” Junmyone whispered loudly and knelt to do the same with the other rope.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they pushed their bench over the edge of the roof and lowered it down to the ground, bumping and scraping all the way down. Finally the ropes went slack and the bench touched down. Two black clad heads peered over the edge of the roof, both tugging at the ropes. The bench shivered and rocked on the ground but it was down.

“Toss the ropes over, too,” Jinki ordered. Junmyeon pushed his rope over the edge. They made their way back down the ladder, Jinkin going first and pushing the bottom back up for Junmyeon to fasten into place.

“You ok?” Jinki whispered.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon whispered back. “I’m jumping down, now.” He landed with a rough grunt, barely containing a yelp as he felt a twinge in his ankle. He tried to shrug it off, rotating his foot as he joined Jinki.

The two boys looked at their spoils, beaming.

“Now to get it home,” Jinki said proudly.

Somehow they managed to maneuver their ways through alleys and darkened streets, avoiding street lights and passing cars with their rickety bench slung between them and only getting lost once, then up five flights of the most narrow and steep stairs in all of modern existence to finally deposit their little bit of madness against a new brick wall on a new roof.

“Ack,” Junmyeon whined, falling onto the bench. “Stupid damned thing,” he cursed. He pulled the shirt off to let the cool air do it’s work on his overheated body. He scrubbed at his face with it, smearing shoe polish and sweat into his hair. He tossed the shirt to Jinki to do the same.

“Shoe polish itches when it mixes with sweat,” Jinki stated matter-of factly.

‘Hmm,” Junmyeon grunted.

“Junnie?” Jinki asked.

“It’s never going to happen for me, is it, Jinni?” Junmyeon’s voice wavered quietly. “I’m happy for you, I am, but part of me-”

“It will, Junnie, I know it will.” Jinki knelt on the floor between Junmyeon’s legs, head resting against a thigh, hands stroking calves in soft soothing motions.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and a few tears slowly made their way out of the corners. Somehow, someway Jinki had to make this better, had to help his Junnie. Jinki sat up on his knees and leaned down to press a kiss into Junmyeon’s cool stomach. His hands moved to stroke Junmyeon’s thighs.

“It’ll be ok, Junnie,” Jinki whispered. He began to trace the fine hair below Junmyeon’s belly button with his tongue. His hands moved towards Junmyeon’s groin, to palm at a growing erection.

“Jinni,” Junmyeon started.

“Shhhh,” Jinki whispered soothingly as his hands unfastened Junmyeon’s pants. “Let me make you feel at least a little better.”

He pulled at Junmyeon’s pants and boxers together, slipping them down legs and past ankles to lay discarded by his side. He stroked Junmyeon, already half hard, to full thickness, tongue stroking up and down his length. Junmyeon’s breath hitched and his fingers tangled in Jinki’s hair.

He’d done this before, a few times, enough to know how Junmyeon liked it. He swirled his tongue around Junmyeon’s head, mixing precum and saliva, wetting it so his strokes wouldn’t chaffe. He used his hand in a steady rhythm as his tongue rolled along the underside of Junmyeon’s head.

Junmyeon’s groans panted in time with Jinki’s strokes, soft and deep in his chest. Jinki closed his eyes and fastened both lips around Junmyoen, stroking with his tongue and bobbing his head along with his hand. Junmyeon tasted salty and musky and potent from their exertion and it was delicious on Jinki’s tongue.

“Jinni-ya,” Junmyeon panted, bucking into Jinki’s mouth, breath coming in sobs and body arching into Jinki’s rhythm. Jinki loosened his throat and took in all of Junmyeon’s length. Junmyeon’s whole body tensed and froze mid thrust and his cock twitched against Jinki’s throat. Hot cum spilled into his mouth and Jinki swallowed. He licked at Junmyeon’s spent cock, sucking and cleaning until Junmyeon pushed him off, oversensitive.

Jinki reached for Junmyeon’s pants and slid them up Junmyeon’s legs. He fastened them and sat on the bench, pulling Junmyeon into his arms.

“You’re special, Junnie, and if SM doesn’t see it, someone else will. YG, JYP, someone. You’ll make it. If not here then somewhere else.” Junki spoke into Junmyeon’s soft hair.

“Even a company you’re not in?”

“Even.” Jinki said.

********

“Jinni!” Junmyeon almost shouted through the phone. “It’s decided, I’m in the new 12-man.” He barely restrained himself from jumping up and down.

“JUNNIE!” Jinki did yell. “I knew it, I just knew it!”

“I’ll be over later,” Junmyeon said. “Let’s celebrate.”

Finally. Finally after seven long years it was happening.

Hours later Junmyeon threw himself on the bench, lying face down head hanging off the edge and limbs sprawled.

“Ya,” Jinki shouted over a still flowing bottle of champagne he’d popped as soon as Junmyeon appeared. “What the heck? What’s this? You’re finally in, what’s with the face?”

“Jinni,” Junmyeon groaned as he buried his head in his hands. “Jinni they want me to be the leader of the Korean unit.”

Jinki put the bottle down and sat on the ground next to his friend. He put an arm across Junmyeon.

“Of course you are, Junnie,” he let his head drop onto slender shoulders. “And you’re going to be great at it.”

 


End file.
